Naga Supports
by Blue Sun Studios
Summary: Ever wondered what Naga's support conversations would be like if she was playable? Here's my take on how things would go if she was.
1. Male Avatar and Naga: C Rank

**Author's Introduction Paragraph: 'sup everyone, this is Blue Sun Studios on the air with you all. Fire Emblem Awakening is officially one of my most loved games, so I decided to start writing a few fan fictions about it (some of you may have already read my Fire Emblem Re-Awakening story). This particular idea came to me when I read another fan fiction titled "Naga's Choice" by A-Bot54 (a story in which Naga herself joins the Shepherds and the inspiration for this) and thought to myself "What if Naga was a fully playable character?" And me, being the supports-loving person I am, decided to write a story based on the specific supports that Naga has with other people (all of which will be made up by me). Anyways, let's get to the disclaimer.**

**The following is a nonprofit, fan based fiction. Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon through Fire Emblem Awakening are all owned by Intelligent Studios and Nintendo. Please support the official releases. WARNING: this story in its entirety contains content that some viewers (i.e. you) may find inappropriate, offensive, and/or uncomfortable. If you are a minor, unsure about reading this fiction, or some other third thing that shouldn't be here, I advise you not to not view this. For those of you who are allowed to and are all set to read this, please review at your own discretion.**

* * *

_**Male Avatar and Naga Supports**_

_**C Rank**_

* * *

It had been a full week since the Fell Dragon had resurrected, and the Shepherds had gone through a rather taxing chain of events. The most surprising thing that could have happened to this small army was the fact that the Divine Dragon Naga herself had decided to descend into the human's world and aid the Shepherds against the inevitable showdown with the Grima. Reactions towards this event for the most part had been overwhelming surprise, but Naga rarely acknowledged the near constant praises that followed (and the few dissenters') or the raw fear some individuals displayed in her presence. In fact, most of it irritated her but she never let it show, never basking in all of the attention she was getting, and she focused on seeking out a certain snow-haired tactician. She had a select choice of words to speak to the young amnesiac concerning the upcoming conflict and what choice he would end up making in the end.

Sometime late in the night the rest of the army had fallen fast asleep, including the leader Chrom who had curiously opted to tuck in early instead of staying up late discussing tactics with his tactician as he reportedly does. This made it much easier for the Divine Dragon to speak with the amnesiac without any outside influences, especially Chrom. Calmly and quietly strolling into the strategist's tent, she took note of the rather disorderly state the interior was, very ill befitting of the master tactician but understandable given his position. She could hear him mumbling to himself, no doubt contemplating the next move to make to deal with a recent group of hostile Grimleal cultists.

"_Hrrmmmm…_ we'll be veering into mountainous terrain, so that means that anyone who hasn't spent a great deal of time hiking will be at a disadvantage and so would mounted units, which leaves fliers the most effective here. But I've heard that they have quite the number of bow wielders to specifically counter using flying units…"

Naga could only chuckle to herself in amusement; she could practically see steam blowing from his head from the stress he had to deal with right now. She almost felt a tinge of guilt as she knew that she would only put more stress on him and distract him possibly even further, but Naga decided to make her presence known to the fuming tactician.

"_Greetings fell one…"_ she drolly whispered into Robin's ear. She ended up getting the intended result; the man quickly screamed at the top of his lungs, comically flailing before falling out of his own chair. Naga herself had to resist the intense urge to break out laughing and maintain her stoic disposition, seeing Robin scramble on the floor to stand up.

"_Urrggghhhhh… bloody Hell,"_ he groaned once he righted himself, his back still facing Naga's form and fighting off his new dizziness. "Alright you smart arse, what made you think it's funny to—" He bit his tongue hard the moment he laid eyes on Naga, not even taking longer than a second to realize the perpetrator. _**"OH GODS!"**_ Robin quickly recoiled away from the holy figure, right onto his own work table, crashing onto it and smashing it into pieces and causing everything on it to fall to the ground. At this point Naga was trying her best to not crack up at the poor man's luck and apparent ease of being startled.

"_At ease, fell one,"_ she assured him while trying to look as straight-faced as currently possible. _"I am not here to visit harm upon your soul."_

"_Agggghhhhh…"_ If Robin wasn't disoriented any, he certainly was now. _"G-good… eveniinnngg Y-your Grace… what c-can I… do for you?"_

The Divine Dragon immediately scowled upon being called that, but quickly changed expressions before Robin could look at her clearly. _"You can start by simply referring me to _'Nagi'_ instead of a title such as _'Naga'_. I prefer being called by my birth name…"_

"Oh, I didn't know that. I apologize for that, Nagi." Robin himself found it awkward to call such a heavenly being by their birth name especially someone who's apparently gone by a different name, but if she wanted him to do so then he wouldn't hesitate in the slightest. "It won't happen again."

"Fell one, ease yourself; it displeases me to see your usual persona suppressed in my presence."

"Er… I'm sorry about that. I, well, it's kind of awkward for me to do so I admit. But I should feel more comfortable around you given time." The man finally decided to actually stand up instead of sitting on the ground. Once he was back on his feet, the height difference between him and the Divine Dragon was made readily apparent; not only was 'Nagi' _tall_ (a rarity for the majority of females in the army), his forehead slightly came up to right above her navel. "_Whoa_, you are _really_ tall."

"_I have been told…"_ the Manakete chuckled, something that went unnoticed by the tactician below her.

"No, seriously; I'm not exactly short either, but this is really surprising. I don't mean to offend, but a lot of the women here come up to my chin at most. Flavia is an exception though..." Robin stared at 'Nagi's' bare torso for a while before looking up to meet her eyes, catching a glimpse of her partially exposed bosom. _'Huh, for someone so divine she doesn't really wear much clothing to try covering hers—'_ the moment he thought this, realization hit him that he'd been staring at 'Nagi's' semi-bare torso longer than he should have. _"Oh gods!"_ He quickly jumped back from the taller being in embarrassment. "I—I'm sorry, I didn't to—"

She couldn't take it anymore; she entered Robin's tent intending to start a serious conversation with him, but those tactics had to be thrown out the window with his numerous moments of hilarity, and so she ended up on the floor laughing rather loudly. Robin had managed to get out of his earlier panic quickly and was dumbfounded by the Divine Dragon's sudden outburst.

'_Wow… I never would've imagined that she can actually laugh… and Gods she sounds so—'_ He didn't have much time to think another word as another voice called out from another tent.

"Hey, who's making noise over there?!" the voice loudly declared, causing Robin to jump a little. Chrom was nowhere near being a hard ass, but when he wanted to get some shuteye, he expected others to at least be decent enough to let him have it.

"Um, Nagi? Maybe we should… keep it quiet. People _are_ trying to sleep, and we all need to get some rest for tomorrow." 'Nagi' did keep laughing, but she gradually quieted down and stood to compose herself.

"_I apologize for that, but,"_ she spoke while wiping tears from her eyes, _"that was quite humorous. Apparently you can stare death itself in its eyes, but you are quite easily startled by the smallest of things?"_ Robin didn't know what to say to that, but the Manakete spoke again before he had the chance to. _"Although, given your position in this army, I suppose that is understandable…"_ Once she had completely calmed her nerves, she took on a pure look of utmost seriousness, staring directly into the snow-haired man's hazel orbs with her own emerald ones. _"I came here to speak to you of another matter, but I figure that I will have to postpone that particular talk for another occasion. Instead, you seem vastly immersed on this specific event with the Grimleal."_

"Yeah…" he quietly agreed, getting himself together. "They have several villagers held hostage and are planning to sacrifice them to the Fell Dragon. Obviously I don't want that to happen, but they retreated into some rugged mountains. Not many of our soldiers are experienced with traversing this type of terrain, and horses are a definite no-go here. So naturally, fliers such as pegasus knights or wyvern riders seems like the best choice, but our spies in that area reported to a high number of bow users. I'm stuck between just winging it with either of my options here: if I decide not to deploy the fliers…"

"_Then we would be at less of a risk when it comes to the bow users, but our own soldiers can possibly exhaust themselves heavily before we find the Grimleal through the mountains and they could be easily killed in the ensuing skirmish…"_

"Exactly. And if I decide to deploy the fliers…"

"_We would save much more time, waste less energy, and put less soldiers at risk, but bows are the bane of fliers everywhere…"_

"And the Grimleal is known for their high numbers of magic users, meaning that they could also have potent wind magic at their disposal."

"_Not to mention that pegasus knights would fare better against magical users but they are easily taken down by bows and not even their high magical resistance could help them against wind magic too much…"_ At this point 'Nagi' had decided to grab another stool and sit down to speak with the tactician, pulling up another one for the man to sit in.

"And wyvern riders are the opposite; they have good defense compared to pegasus knights, but they have a not so good resistance so magic would utterly destroy them and even bows can do sufficient damage to them."

"_What of your infantry?"_

"Some of them tend to be well rounded, but not many of them have good resistance against magic. As we all know the Grimleal are filled with magical users, mainly sorcerers and dark knights who have good defense and resistance in general. We have an extremely low amount of them on our side too, and to speak nothing of the few magical users we do have? Their often poor defenses would get them easily killed by the Grimleal's own physical attackers such as berserkers. And many of our own non-magical soldiers aren't equipped with weapons that can be used at a distance, while the enemy have many soldiers who are provided with means of properly dealing with targets from a range. Sorcerers are especially a problem."

"_They can effectively take cover in any vantage point, which are numerous, and utilize Mire tomes to safely strike unaware victims while the foremost soldiers can deal with the army…"_

"Something that Validar proved to us when we had to escape Plegia Castle. Before that point we never had to deal with Mire users, but once we came to face them we were put in quite a difficult spot. And Gods help us if we have to deal with Risen."

"_They oft possess higher power than their human brethren, and they do not possess emotion that would otherwise hold them back in carrying out an order. Risen Chieftains are secondary commanders who possess a level of intelligence usually reserved for military leaders…"_

"And the Deadlords, while only twelve in number, also displayed intelligence that scarily rivaled my own. I would not like to face them again, especially if they've been empowered by the Grimleal even further."

'Nagi' could see why the tactician was so conflicted in who to send for this mission. It was almost as if he was lost within the vast recesses of his own mind rather than actually speaking to her, even if he was doing just that. Fortunately for him, she was also something of a tactician, although not officially. She had just a solution for this type of mission.

"_Perhaps instead of sending the majority of this army into the mountains, we should gather the most elite of it to deal with the Grimleal. And instead of worrying over which units to send, we should send all of them. Each type of elite soldier we send can cover for another's weakness."_

Robin's ears perked up upon hearing 'Nagi' suggest just using a small number of soldiers to combat what was possibly a swarm of Grimleal cultists waiting to spring a trap on them. "How would that work? We'd have to gather some really good soldiers for this mission, especially considering that they could be even more powerful with Grima's influence. And since Grima commands the Risen directly, we'd be in big trouble if we had to come to blows with the Risen. Plus, the Grimleal are capable of doing the same thing of covering for the weaknesses of their own units. Not to mention that the hostage villagers would also be at risk in getting caught up in the conflict."

"_That is still a simple answer; we gather the best soldiers we have. Those of the thief line are skilled at function as espionage units. We still do have spies in the mountains where the Grimleal reside do we?"_

"Y-yes but…"

"_We can utilize the spies we have out there to find out where the hostages are located, send assassins and tricksters to infiltrate the area, and smuggle the villagers out of the Grimleal's vicinity before we engage them in combat..."_

"They could also have spies that guard against our own spies."

"_If that is a case we must use a distraction that is guaranteed to gather the attention of those spies as well and lead them away from where the hostages would be located. If that is not possible, then we send only the most qualified to deal with them. Once they have been taken out of the picture and the villagers are in the arms of safety, we can engage the main forces in combat."_

"Heh, I'm starting to like where this is going. At least I'm not the only one who can come up with such a plan." The Divine Dragon could only chuckle in a sense of pride; she still hasn't lost her touch of warfare after all of these years.

"_Berserkers and warriors are skilled in trekking through mountainous regions. They are also often used to deal with soldiers with a poor defense, namely healers such as valkyries, war monks, and war clerics, despite the foremost and sages having lower defenses by comparison. We can lure them into a location that would certainly trap those units with the healers…"_

"And then…?"

"_At that instant we strike them from higher ground with offensive magic. Sages perform stellar when it comes to magic and many berserkers and warriors are inclined to attack war monks and war clerics because of their common deployment as healers. They will also be capable of striking back with well forged bolt axes should the need arise."_

"That's extremely clever, but if that area is supposed to be difficult to navigate through then how will they get out?"

_"That is where the fliers will come in. They will transport the healers out of the area to safer locations. If they can be deployed on the battlefield then they will be in a way that they are not in serious risk."_

"Alright then, but what about the heroes? They have a decent resistance and they're physical attackers."

"_They shall be dealt with by our own equally defensive units such as sorcerers or dark knights. They former will still have a higher resistance than defense but they will not target the heroes' defenses, and the latter have a higher defense than resistance while being more magically inclined when attacking. I advise giving the latter levin swords to deal heavy damage to the axe wielders and any type of tome in case swords are out of the question; the former should preferably be equipped with a Nosferatu tome for close combat and Mire to pick off further targets."_

"And if those are out of the question?"

"_Then retaliate with units who have an advantage against swords and axes while having high defenses, especially great knights. Since many heroes do not use magical weapons great knights should have no problem attacking them unless an armourslayer sword or a hammer comes into play. Even in those cases they have the option of countering hammers with swords since hammers do have a low accuracy thanks to their weight, and while armourslayers are more accurate they still have a problem against lance users, a weapon type that great knights have access to."_

Robin could only stare at the Divine Dragon in a newfound sense of wonder "Wow… I haven't heard of anyone else plan that far ahead. Those units may or may not even show up and you're still coming up with plans to counter them. Most wouldn't even consider doing that and prefer to make up plans on the go but the fact that you are shows how far ahead you can plan in advance for any situation." 'Nagi' chuckled in response to the man's compliments.

"_When you have been around for as long as I have then you learn how to plan for anything at any moment, even before the battle begins or even in the absence of war. Such planning takes long work but it will surely aid you in the distant future. You are quite the master strategist, but as they say there is always more room for learning and improvement."_

"Those are things that I need to keep this army's soldiers from dying, to win this war..."

"_Yes, they can help accomplish those goals. But you must remember this: rest while you can. Do not stress yourself to the point that you yourself are too exhausted to carry out your own strategies. And while no deaths on this side of the war is truly a great blessing, the future is unpredictable and we have no way of knowing if we will succeed, or if we can prevent the deaths of those close to us…"_

Robin was silent upon hearing the last statement; it was true that while he wanted nothing more than to see everyone through this whole mess safe and sound, he had to accept that tragedies can happen despite all of the planning put into any given strategy.

"_Death is not something that should be treated lightly fell one, but it seems to be easier to do so for those we do not know. Often times the soldiers in this army pray for safety in a battle and for the safety of those close to them, which in itself is similar to not praying for the same for their enemies or anyone outside of their own personal enclave… they fight only for those they care for, often at the cost of others and with little consideration as to why their enemies fight, believing they are in the right…"_

The man cringed listening to 'Nagi's' thoughts on death. He admittedly didn't display much sympathy for his enemies in the beginning, but over time he took a good look at himself and viewed the war in a different light. He was a tactician, someone who had to strategize the army's every move, someone who had to plot out the death of an individual or even a group of people because of their position in a war with little consideration for their reasons being there, someone who had to plan how to bring down an entire empire that did not fit with the views of those he worked with and possibly sending an entire continent into a power vacuum like it was before when it split, someone who simply had to systematically annihilate an entire religion because they worshiped the Fell Dragon regardless of their own reasons and that the object of worship essentially had to be sealed away/destroyed. But he did what he had to do to win the war for those he cared about, for the people they cared about in turn, all while not taking a second glance at the enemy.

"_It is only natural to feel such an emotion, human or not, but how some feel about death varies depending on who it is that died, as well as the cause for it. I still remember why the dragons and humans of old had perished in their wars against each other and why they had participated; I myself had disagreed with my own brethren with their ideals towards humanity, and I fought against them while devising a way to guard humanity against them. I even had one of my own flesh and blood sealed away to prevent her from turning like the rest of the dragons, and I had even instructed my closest adviser to kill her should she degenerate and turn upon humanity."_ 'Nagi' paused for a bit before continuing on, observing Robin's expression. His face appeared neutral, but she could tell that he was having some difficulty taking this all in, his thoughts most likely being that of shock at her revelations. _"However, I will never forget the cause the dragons and the humans had for their wars, nor the sacrifices they have made; I will never forget all of my own kin that I essentially had slain for the humans' sake regardless of their reasons for hunting them nor the humans who fought to simply protect themselves from my kin whether they failed or not, and I will never forget the eternal pain and loneliness I had inflicted on my daughter Tiki, my sweet, beautiful, and compassionate daughter, simply to protect the humans against her and for her own good. That is why I still guide humanity, and it is why I breathe; I will continue to fight to bring this world closer and to eliminate the need for fighting in this world aside from friendly competition, to end suffering, to make sure that all of the sacrifices made will not be in vain, to make sure that those who died will never be forgotten, and to give my daughter a chance at being truly happy in her life. I cannot ask you to feel sympathy for your enemies in this war, for that is your choice, but I wish for you to make sure that their deaths are not simply seen as inconsequential. Do not treat death as something that is meaningless, even if it is not an ally or innocent. Do not treat another's sacrifice as inconsequential."_

Robin took in everything she said, and if he ever thought it was not possible to revere 'Nagi' even more, he was proven wrong. And that was when he saw 'Nagi' in a different light: not as a Goddess who simply does what is right, but a Goddess who had feelings and always put the needs of others above her own, somewhat akin to him. He slowly nodded after a while, renewing his promise to end this war as quickly and as less violent as possible. "Alright, Nagi. I'll forever remember to fight not just for the Shepherds' sake, but for the world." 'Nagi' looked into Robin's hazel eyes and saw that he had meant every word, smiling radiantly at the young man.

"_I could not ask more from you. You truly are a man like Marth was in his years of life…"_ Feeling that she needn't trouble Robin any further for the night, 'Nagi' stood to her feet and motioned to leave Robin's tent. _"I feel more at ease knowing that there is someone like you in this army… but I must ask one more thing of you… get some rest, you've already done enough planning for the day if I assume that you have been up making strategies since dawn."_ Robin did blush at that statement; she was right, he was indeed a workaholic who was up as early as possible and stayed up as late as he could.

"R-right, Nagi."

"_I shall visit you again, tomorrow to discuss more matters with you. But for now, I shall bid you a good night's rest, _tactician…_"_

"Heh, good night then, _Nagi…_" Robin watched 'Nagi' as she walked out of his tent into the night. He could have sworn that her hips were actually swaying sensually, but he convinced himself that it was the sleepiness getting to him. He turned to his desk to blow out the candle before realizing that it had already broke. He panicked when he didn't find the candle but sighed a breath of relief when he saw it still standing upright on the ground. After dousing the flame he disrobed himself and climbed into his sleeping cot, thinking back on 'Nagi's' words. _'She actually called me by something else instead of _"Fell One"_. And she said I was like Marth; maybe she was exaggerating, but getting praise like that from _her_ of all people, I just can't help but smile at that, but I wonder what she came to speak to me about… oh well, we'll see each other more often it seems, so maybe I can get to know her more...'_ Those were his last thoughts before he drifted off into sleep, awaiting the sun of the next day.

* * *

**Author's Departure Paragraph: that was the C Rank portion of the supports between a Male Avatar and Naga. For those of you who may have questions about the lack of specific names being mentioned, this was not meant to take others in consideration considering that they aren't too plot important. Another thing I want to get out of the way is that this story does not take place within the Re-Awakening continuity at all and functions more like it took place in the game continuity proper if you had used a male avatar (I refuse to use the term canon period because that term alone is extremely subjective from person to person). The story itself will have one branch off story to accompany it, but this is something of an isolated series. Other than that I hope you enjoyed this little story; this is Blue Sun Studios signing off the air!**


	2. Male Avatar and Naga: B Rank

**Author's Introduction Paragraph: ****hola**** everyone, this is Blue Sun Studios on the air with you all. This is the second part of the supports between a Male Avatar and Naga, and the second out of thirteen entries for this particular series. I had **_**no idea**_** that the story would get **_**that**_** many favorites, follows, and views (seriously, this is nothing short of mind-blowing for me, thank you everyone!). This just makes me even more excited to continue this story and come up with more unique dialogue for these supports! That's all I really have to say before we dive in, time for the disclaimer.**

**The following is a nonprofit, fan based fiction. Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon through Fire Emblem Awakening are all owned by Intelligent Studios and Nintendo. Please support the official releases. WARNING: this story in its entirety contains content that some viewers (i.e. you) may find inappropriate, offensive, and/or uncomfortable. If you are a minor, unsure about reading this fiction, or some other third thing that shouldn't be here, I advise you not to not view this. For those of you who are allowed to and are all set to read this, please review at your own discretion.**

* * *

_**Male Avatar and Naga Supports**_

_**B Rank**_

* * *

Today had become quite the afternoon bustling with activity, mostly celebration. Robin and 'Nagi' had come up with a strategy consisting of sending highly trained units to infiltrate the Grimleal's latest base in the mountains, rescue the would-be sacrifices to the Fell Dragon, and wipe out the hostile cultists with advanced planning in combination with powerful soldiers. The end result, thanks to the presence of the two leaders of the army as well as the Divine Dragon amongst its number, had been nothing short of a total victory. Not a single life was lost on the Shepherds' side and the captive villagers had been escorted safely to their homes unscathed. Even so, 'Nagi' preferred the quieter atmospheres and departed off to find some solitary patch of nature, where she could meditate.

After spending a good half of an hour looking for such a spot, the Manakete finally came across a small cave entrance. She knew that she was quite far from the Shepherds' camp, and while she didn't feel a particular need to stray further from it in an attempt to find some solitary meditation, something about this cave's entrance called out to her, as if inviting her to explore its innards. Before she could step inside, her Manakete hearing and sense of smell picked up another being behind her approximately fifty yards away, heading towards her spot. 'Nagi' sharpened her eyesight in the direction to see if the being was hostile or amicable upon entering her vision and whether or not she needed to ready herself for a confrontation. Soon though, the divine dragon found that such precautions would not be necessary once she heard the being speak.

"Argh, these trees…" the voice groaned out in agitation, "why are there so many trees out here?" Nagi immediately recognized the voice, and she calmed herself knowing that it belonged to a fellow Shepherd. She could hear the rustling getting closer to her spot, suddenly stopping followed by a yell of pain. "_Gyah!_ I swear, one of these days a tree will be the end of me. I will not die a dignified death in battle or a calm one on my death bed, surrounded by my peers. No; it will be because I tripped over a root in some forest, bashing my skull open on this unforgiving ground, alone with nobody to—" By the time the person came out in view, 'Nagi' already knew that her follower was none other than Robin, chief strategist of the Shepherds' Army. The man himself stopped his rant once he made it out of tree country, 'Nagi' coming right into his vision. "Nagi? _Whew_, there you are; I was hoping that I followed the right trail…"

The Manakete was confused; why would anyone follow her this far out in the woods, let alone the tactician of an entire army? _"Robin? Why did you follow me? Do you seek something from me?"_ She studied his face to see what his intentions were in the event he couldn't provide a straight answer. Within a few seconds, she could see his face tense up in response to her question, adopting his "dueling with unpleasant thoughts" expression he and Chrom were known for.

"Nagi… I'm… starting to have some… uncomfortable thoughts… I was hoping I could speak to you in private about them…"

She took a long look into the man's soul windows, already seeing that there was some dark thoughts underneath those bright hazel layers of flesh. She needed to know if he truly sought her out. _"Have you spoke to your lord concerning your inner conflict?"_

"As I was leaving to find you he noticed. I told him I would talk to him later and see if he could help clear my thoughts, but… I'm not sure if he can…"

With this 'Nagi' knew exactly what was up with the man; doubts about his place in the war and what he should be fighting for despite the talk they had the previous night. This wasn't anything you could often speak to your commander about and find a middle ground, and despite how close the blue haired prince was with his tactician, she knew that the both of them operated on different mental axes. Turning to the cave to her back, she took a deep, long breath and began made her way to its entrance. _"Follow…"_ she motioned, and Robin gave not a single hesitation, walking towards the cave at her command.

* * *

The tunnels that 'Nagi' and Robin navigated through proved to be quite treacherous, with the light that emanated from 'Nagi's' body being the only source in the entire caves. There were more than a few times that Robin nearly died, either by injuring himself on the rocks or almost falling into a deep chasm. 'Nagi' herself had no such problems, with her eyesight many times more powerful than the man with her, prompting her to tell him to stay at her side at all times while traversing the cave. Despite the weird feeling Robin kept getting from being within an arm's length of the divine being, he nevertheless worked up the strength to finally speak his mind, complete with an awkward cough.

"I've… been wondering about a lot of things, ever since our victory earlier today… I'm nonetheless glad that we managed to stop the Grimleal from using more people as sacrifices to Grima, but…" 'Nagi' listened intently into his words, hoping to decipher the meaning of them should he twist them or complicate his message. "I'm starting to doubt whether or not anything I've been doing could be considered _'right'_, or whether or not I want to be a tactician anymore…" This surprised Nagi to some extent, given that he constantly aspired to be a master tactician, but she figured that if anything was responsible for challenging that view it would've been the words she spoke to him during her late night visit. "If anything, that was the only thing I had in mind even when I awoke in the fields that day… when Chrom found me… even then, I only had the goal of becoming as good of a strategist I could be to protect innocents from the fires of war…"

"_And now you are rethinking what you wish to become for the rest of your life… I understand that you had similar thoughts prior to our meeting but in lieu of the Shepherds' objectives you had pushed such thoughts aside as they were irrelevant to the success of the army's victory in their campaigns…"_

"Exactly, and it's only gotten more difficult to focus the more I thought about what I was doing from an objective standpoint. I looked back on every war I had anticipated in, including this one, and started questioning who was ultimately in the 'right' and who was ultimately in the 'wrong'. I even wondered about the possibility of the 'neutral' parties at work, if any. Back in Gangrel's war…"

"_A war that begun due to bitter feelings over the previous one that Ylisse had instigated…"_

"Right, I was on Chrom's side of the conflict. He told me how his father declared war on Plegia because of the state's religion, that religion happening to be the Grimleal… he told me of the destruction wrought upon its people, and how the Exalt of the time nearly brought his own nation into ruin, and how that had affected Emmeryn, his sister…"

"_Ah yes, the previous Exalt…"_ 'Nagi' noticed that the trail they were treading seemed to go upwards, indicating that an exit could be up on much higher ground than the path they entered. She gave a slight tug at Robin's arm when she spotted him wandering off, motioning to him to keep at her side and causing his cheeks to flush in embarrassment. _"She sought to create peace between the nations through nonviolent means, but perhaps she knew that such a solution would only work had the circumstances that happened between Ylisse and Plegia had been different…"_

"Really?" The man found it hard to believe that things actually could have gone peaceful with the "Mad King" in charge. "I mean, Gangrel had his country antagonize Ylisse out of a desire for revenge. Chrom told me how he took advantage of Emmeryn's stance on making peace. In all honesty, looking back on what he told me back then and what Gangrel had said, had he truly been a selfish man who had another excuse for causing mayhem, or was he actually acting on behalf of his people and became too caught up in his own personal pain to consider his actions towards everyone else?"

"_We may never know at this point… I will not deny that I did not agree with his decision to start another war with a nation who was no longer hostile with them, but I can see that he felt he and his people had been wronged and that he felt that Plegia deserved justice… after all, what one may consider wrong and unjust may be perfectly justifiable in another's eyes. There is no concrete answer to any and every problem that arises due to how diverse the people of the world are. The subject of morality had always been a divided discussion…"_

"The world saw Plegia's actions as unjust for starting a war with Ylisse out of revenge when Ylisse no longer had any intention of creating conflict with them, despite the fact that Ylisse itself had started a war with Plegia for what could be considered superficial reasons. Looking at it now, everyone basically took Ylisse's side and deemed Plegia to be in the wrong. What do you think could be the reason for that?"

"_The most likely reasoning for such could be because of the Grimleal's presence…"_

"Ah, Grima worshippers…" Robin sighed to himself, already knowing what was going to come up next. "Back on the subject of religion eh?"

"_Indeed. Religion had always played a major part in this world's conflict, the war that the father of Chrom waged being a prime example of such… the Ylisseans especially worship me as a true goddess, but then again most of humanity does so as well, my daughter Tiki being revered as my Voice in the lands of Valm, before Walhart began his conquest…"_

"Oh yeah, him. He spoke about uniting the world through sheer power under his rule, but we didn't agree that he was right…"

"_He would rule the world and eliminate the notion of religion in an attempt to prove man's worth, as well as to prevent Grima from ever rising again…"_

"But we stopped him…"

"_Yes, you did. Many would say he was wrong to try to force the world to either choose to sword or the knee instead of trying to be peaceful as Emmeryn was. Again, this is an example of conflicting views. That in itself is a common tactic against silencing those who do not agree with you; if one does not share your view then they must be forced to agree with you or you destroy them, no matter what they're own reasoning is…"_

'_Essentially what we did,'_ Robin thought to himself sourly. "There are too many people who have different sets of morals, ethics, and standards…"

"_Indeed, and while some argue that this creates diversity among the world, others argue that it is ultimately unnecessary and hinders the people from forming a consensus. Valm itself was once unified by true gods known as Duma and Mila under the name of Valentia, but their own personal beliefs led to the country being divided into two provinces. A man named Alm stopped the other country from overtaking his own and challenged Duma himself using the remainder of Mila's power. Upon defeating the God, he and his childhood friend Celica, who was from the opposing nation, used their power to bring the two warring countries into unity once more, renaming the entire continent after Alm and creating an era of peace, at least until it was split into even further long after their deaths…"_

"So it was basically all for nothing then…" To think that despite everything that this Alm and Celica duo had done to create peace between their warring nations, it didn't last in the end. Was unified peace in itself nothing but a fantasy? All of a sudden, the idea of such things were starting to lose their credibility. "…What are your personal thoughts on this world, Nagi? Do you think that a unified world under peace can truly be realized?"

'Nagi' looked to the man beside her, a somber look encroaching upon her features once she saw his face. _'Now I've done it…'_ 'Nagi' hated to see that look of deflation and defeat on Robin's face, and she knew that she was the cause of it. He had such high hopes of finding a way to unite the world and create a lasting age of peace, and for her to basically shoot down his dreams with the revelation of Valm's history showed how far off realizing that dream would be. But was peace and unity just a fantasy made up to keep people happy and optimistic in spite of the hopelessness of realizing such a goal? After all she herself had done to establish something close to resembling—

"N-Nagi?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. Thinking back on the snow-haired man's question, what _did_ she think of the world? She took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts and preparing herself to answer him as honestly as she could.

"…_In my honest opinion… I'm not even sure if the world can be unified…" She watched the way his face became downcast, but she continued on. "As far back as I remember, there always was strife and conflict in this world, not just within Ylisse and Valm… other distant lands… Jugdral… Elibe… Magvel… Tellius… all of the realms in this world had gone through turbulent times, and in some cases it only worsened… all of these lands had come close to an end because of conflict that was never resolved or new ones that had surfaced… it seemed that every one thousand years a calamity would arise and threaten the land either in the form of eternal suffering or total annihilation, although in some cases the conflict itself would last for a thousand years and abruptly end or climax… and yet… despite the rather convoluted nature of these occurrences happening… I never gave up… I held on to the notion that everything would eventually improve… that things would change for the better…"_ 'Nagi' almost lost herself in her thoughts, coming back down to earth once she remembered she was talking to someone.

"_I want nothing more than to believe that an era of peace and happiness will last for more than just one thousand years, but with the way things are in this world appear to dictate that such wishful thinking is only a dream… a young child's mere fantasy… it is as if status quo itself is a God or Goddess that rules over all else in this world… no matter what action I choose to take or choose not to take, the end result always seems to be the same: humans fighting with their non-human brethren and oppressing them and sometimes nearly wiping them out, a practitioner of dark magic wishes to destroy or rule the world using the power of nigh invincible dragons, the success of such actions themselves varying, a demonic and/or corrupted Deity or some being close to Godhood wishing total destruction upon the world or ruling it with oppression, Gods fighting each other over beliefs…"_ Robin looked at the glowing Manakete besides him; how long had she had to witness these things? She began speaking again. _"I myself share a portion of the blame for this world's state… instead of trying to find a way to bring peace between the humans and dragons of this land, I instigated it by suggesting that dragons relinquish their control of the ancient continents when the humans became more numerous and powerful while we grew fewer and weaker… this angered the Earth Dragon tribe and they sought to repress humanity or exterminate them outright… they did not wish to give up what they already had for someone else to take it… a race they deemed to inferior to control the world… I fought on behalf of humanity and earned the eternal ire of that tribe as well as the distrust of the others… I also blood bonded with a human named Heim to help uproot the Lopto Empire that Loptyr, an evil hearted Earth Dragon, had established on the human's original home continent, Jugdral… but I did not make sure that the evil remnants of that empire were wiped out completely… leading to another conflict one thousand years afterwards in which Loptyr was resurrected… again, he was stopped through the efforts of a boy named Seliph…"_

* * *

As the duo kept walking, light became visible to them from higher ground. Once they made it through they found themselves in a snow covered area; they apparently made it to a summit of some sorts, but the presence of a sentient being had been made clear by the sight of pillars leading to another entrance. 'Nagi' herself was not bothered by the subzero temperature, although Robin was having a real difficult time adjusting to it.

"_Bbbrrrrrrrr… it'ss-s evvveeeen c-c-c-coooldeerrrrrr up-p heerrrre th-th-thannn itt isss-sss-ss oouuut i-in Reg-na-na-na-na Feerrrrroxxxxssss… ah… __**AH-CHOO!**__"_

'Nagi' couldn't help but manage a small laugh at Robin's predicament despite the rather somber tone of her earlier conversation. "I forget that humans are not very tolerant of weather extremes…"

"_Y-y-yyoouurrreeee ssssoooo l-l-luuuucckkkkyy… Oohhh G-G-G-Gooddssss, m-m-my nnnoosssseee d-d-drrriip-p-pinnnngggssss aarrrreee fffffrrrroozzzeeeeennnn…"_

"_I can even see the Shepherds' camp from here…"_

"_Rrrreaaallllyyyyy? Th-th-thaatttt'ssss… wwaaaiiitttt… hhaaahhhh… __**HAH-CHOO!**__ Aaauuughhhh nnnnooooo… nnnoootttt aaggaaaaaiinnnnn…"_

"_Oh my…"_ 'Nagi' decided to warm the poor man up before he froze to death out in this weather, something she was not willing to see if it were possible. Moving up to him she grabbed him in an embrace, shortly before her body lit up in a brilliant glow, and lifted him up from the ground. _"I can keep you warm until we make it inside. No arguing against my decision either; I am unwilling to see you become a corpse encased in ice…"_

Not that he would've argued anyways, considering that she warmed him up instantly with her divine dragon powers. Sighing in relief, the snow haired tactician let himself relax within 'Nagi's' arms. "Thanks Nagi, I feel so much bett— wait, what is this on my… aw damn, gross…" He could hear 'Nagi' laughing at the misfortune of the snot on his face thawing out and running high. He quickly wiped it off on part of his coat, not that it could help him out in this weather, quickly earning an "ew" from the Manakete holding him.

"_Please try not to touch me with that sleeve, I do not wish to catch your human germs…"_

"Hey, like you don't have any Manakete cooties on you." Robin playfully shot back at her.

"_Even so they're still— hah… HAH-CHOO!"_

"Uh oh," Robin said in mock fear, "Someone's catching a cold out here. Now what are you going to use to wipe off the snot on YOUR face, huh?"

"_Simple; your coat. I hope you don't mind me borrowing it."_

"Hey, don't you—"He was too late; she yanked off his jacket to blow her own nose own the other sleeve while holding him with one arm, then folding it up and carrying it under her free arm. _"I—you—my coat…!"_

"_I will personally wash it for you later; if not, I will make another one instead. If that is not viable then I will instead do you any favor you ask of me, so long as it falls within logical fallacies of course… besides, your coat is not of any use to you right now anyways"_

"…I will get you for this… one way or another, I will get you for this. I _am_ the tactician here and—"

"_Oh hush you,"_ she laughed, putting a single finger on his lips, _"besides, were are getting closer to this new entrance…"_

Robin himself took another look at the Manakete who held him in her arms, she really does seem like a normal human- er, a normal person. Long gone is his impression of a powerful Goddess who simply watches over the world, replaced by an impression of an intelligent, compassionate, playful, and very beautiful Manakete who saw herself as an equal with him, despite the divine powers she held within her. He chuckled to himself at how his view of her had completely changed from when he first met her back at Mount Prism, the Manakete showing him something new about her almost every second. "You're really something else, you know that?"

"_I do…"_ she responded as she stepped inside, _"and so are you…"_

"So I am indeed… so I am indeed…"

* * *

**Author's Departure Paragraph: ****that is the end of the B support between Naga and Robin****. My goal for this particular set of supports is to throw in a few aspects of comedy as well as some serious and/or dark themes, something displayed when Naga spoke to Robin in the caves. The supports with the other characters are sure to be a tad more serious, namely the ones with Lucina and **_**especially**_** the ones with Tiki. Oh, and just to give you all a heads up, the S support between Naga and Robin will **_**undoubtedly**_** be the reason for the Mature rating this story has (some of you already know what **_**that**_** means…). That's all I have to say, except for that I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and to stay tuned for the next part; this is Blue Sun Studios signing off the air!**


	3. Male Avatar and Naga: A Rank

**Author's Introduction Paragraph: hey there everybody, this is Blue Sun Studios on the air with you all. Again, you people just keep surprising me more and more with the ridiculously high amount of views, coupled with a decent amount of reviews, favorites, and follows (once again, thank you so much!). This chapter will be more serious compared to the previous two, seeing as how this particular set of supports are coming to an end soon; this part is to show that Robin (and especially Naga) are still people with feelings, and I want to try to dive a little deeper into their minds. Anyways, now that that's out of the way, here's the disclaimer.**

**The following is a nonprofit, fan based fiction. Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon through Fire Emblem Awakening are all owned by Intelligent Studios and Nintendo. Please support the official releases. WARNING: this story in its entirety contains content that some viewers (i.e. you) may find inappropriate, offensive, and/or uncomfortable. If you are a minor, unsure about reading this fiction, or some other third thing that shouldn't be here, I advise you not to not view this. For those of you who are allowed to and are all set to read this, please review at your own discretion.**

"" **indicates spoken dialogue while **_**''**_** indicates thought dialogue.**

* * *

_**Male Avatar and Naga Supports**_

_**A Rank**_

* * *

'Nagi' and Robin had spent the past hour hiking through a mountain cave, stepped out into a wintery canvas approximately fifty three minutes into that hour (in which Robin's coat was used as a makeshift handkerchief twice, much to the man's dismay the second time), and made their way into another entrance heralded by rows of pillars. Once the duo stepped inside, they found themselves upon a dark, chambered altar of some form; the walls were lined with six, large marble statues of various dragons, each breathing some form of "flame" into the air, and stairs were leading down into a glowing, lower section. None of this had fazed the divine dragon, figuring that she knew what awaited her and Robin below given the very décor of this place. The tactician, however, marveled at the sight of such powerful looking statues, each dragon possessing a unique design that made them all stand out from one another. This must be what the other dragon tribes look like he thought to himself, deciding to ask 'Nagi' if the thought was true.

"If I had to guess," he started while staring at the several statues, "these statues represent the other Manakete tribes that live in this world right?"

'Nagi' didn't even turn her head to him, intently staring down into the pit. _"They do…at least the tribes that dwelled on this specific continent…"_ Her choice in words immediately had Robin's head snapped to her direction, "dwelled" and "this specific continent" catching his undivided attention.

"Wait, do you mean…then these other tribes…" He believed that he already knew the answer, but a part of him denied the supposed and sad truth. Surely the other dragon tribes weren't actually—

"_Yes,"_ she replied, her face displaying subtle traces of sadness, _"unless I am mistaken, then the dragons before you are indeed no more on this continent…only the Wyvern tribe to the far side of our position continues to walk among this earth, and even then they are virtually exclusive to the continent of Valm and the Theocracy of Plegia…"_ The tactician could tell that she was none too pleasant knowing this, but before he could console her she spoke again. _"I have heard rumors that Bantu, a male member of the Fire Dragon clan, is still alive and travels this world, but I have yet to meet him if such is the case…"_

"A fire dragon? I've heard of wyverns breathing fire, but a _fire dragon_?"

'Nagi' nodded, turning her head to the left and signaling to a statue to the left of the wyvern, with Robin following her finger to the dragon. _"That statue there represents a Fire Dragon in their natural form. While many cite a Wyvern's own tongue of fire to be intense, those fires themselves pale in comparison to those of a Fire Dragon…"_

The snow haired man shuddered upon hearing that statement, an incident with one of the soldier's wyverns setting him ablaze already resurfacing in his mind. "Oh man, I would hate to run into an actual fire dragon on a bad day; no doubt I would not last long if I ever faced them in a skirmish…"

"_I would beg to differ; you have powerful genetics within you, the culmination of selective breeding to produce a perfect vessel of the Fell Dragon Grima…"_

"Yeah…it's thanks to that…creature…that I'm so special…"

Despite 'Nagi' wishing to use the nature of Robin's origins to prove what an exceptional life form he was and give him more courage, it only put him in a rather bitter mood. In hindsight, she was going to bring up Grima sooner or later; even though she had put it off the yesterday seeing that the man was busy with another matter, she figured that now that the two of them were truly all alone she would finally get to what she had intended to speak with Robin about, turning to face him dead in his eyes.

"…_Robin…do you remember when I had told you that I desired to discuss some matters with you the previous night?"_

"Of course…I probably already know the reason, but, why do you ask now?"

"…_I dearly wish to discuss something very important with you…it concerns the Fell Dragon Grima…I did not do this the previous night because I did not wish for others to come upon us and interfere, as well as the fact that your thoughts were occupied with another matter, refusing to disturb your train of thoughts or to add more stress on your conscience…and now that we are here…_alone_…"_

"You want to get straight to business right?"

"_Indeed…I do wish to see what lies at the bottom of this chamber; mayhap we can speak down there…"_

"That makes two of us then…"

With that settled, 'Nagi' motioned for Robin to follow her, grasping him by his hand once he was right beside her. Walking over to the gap in the room, they both saw that it had rather wide stair steps leading down to what appeared to be steam wafting from the bottom, and water was being poured from a statue of Naga holding a vase. 'Nagi' knew exactly what this place was once she saw the statue, but Robin had no such ideas thanks to his eyesight not being able to penetrate the vapors much, so naturally he inquired the divine dragon about it.

"Nagi, what exactly is down there? I can't see too much through all of this steam…"

"_It is a baptism pool meant for sentient creatures to bathe themselves in to cleanse their souls of the sins that bind them, but for me it is so that I can regain a portion of my lost or sealed powers or augment the ones I currently have at my disposal by wading through the waters."_

"Huh, so it has two separate functions for two separate entities…I wonder…"

"_If one wishes for the waters to take effect, they must discard any and all articles of clothing they have on them…"_

"Waaaaaiiiit a minute…" She wasn't really going to—she couldn't be!...Was she? "Are we going to…you know…"

"_You do not have to if you do not wish to, and while I did not initially plan to submerge myself in these waters, since the baptism pool is here I will do so…I assume that since this means that I will have to discard my clothing that you are having uncomfortable thoughts?"_

She hit the nail dead on the head; his face had started burning a bright crimson hue and he immediately averted his eyes from her form. She would have smiled about it and possibly teased him, but she didn't want to distract him any further than he already was now, she had to get the Grima ordeal out of the way. _"Be at peace, Robin, I will not step into the waters when we reach them, I intend to talk to you about the Fell Dragon and what we should do in the upcoming battle…"_

"R-right," he replied, regaining his focus, "it wouldn't do to have me distracted…" Once they reached the bottom of the pit, they were completely enveloped in the steam and Robin didn't move until 'Nagi' deemed it okay to do so since it was too clouded for him to see anything not directly in front of him. Luckily, she had another idea.

"_These vapors here impede your vision, so I shall decrease its abundance for the time being."_ 'Nagi' held her hands in front of her in a position akin to praying, and the vapors surrounding them began to slowly dissipate. It wasn't long until all of the steam had been cleared from the area, and the water itself had been magically enchanted to stop producing the gases. Now Robin could see everything clearly: the tiled marble floors, the pool with a miniature set of steps leading into the center, everything had become clearly visible to him.

"Wow, this whole place looks pretty plain aside from that statue up there, but, in a nice way plain." Now that he could see everything, 'Nagi' led him to a spot next to the pool to sit down and talk; the sounds of the water pouring down had also been silenced, strangely, but he figured that I must've been so that the sounds wouldn't bother the both of them (mainly Robin). Taking a cross-legged sitting position, they both prepared themselves for the discussion, with 'Nagi' speaking first.

"_Alright, now that we are finally alone, I wish to speak with you about the fate of the Fell Dragon; as I have already told you before, you have two options of slaying him. Your first option: you have Chrom and the Exalted Falchion that is meant to put the Fell Dragon into slumber for another millennia. Your second option: you decide to permanently fell him yourself using the power you both share against him. Both of these courses of action provide their own benefits and disadvantages depending on how you wish to look at them…"_

"If I decide to let Chrom finish Grima off, then that means I won't have to sacrifice my own existence just to kill him once and for all and that I can live the rest of my life how I choose. But that still means that he'll be a credible threat sometime in the future…"

"_Precisely, and when the Fell Dragon rises again, someone of the exalted line must also rise to stop them. Depending on the circumstances of that era, such as whether or not space-time travel has occurred, such may be the only option until another method of slaying Grima permanently has been developed…"_

"You already did state that you and he do not have the means to destroy each other utterly…"

"_A sad truth unfortunately…"_ 'Nagi' hated that fact, the fact that she herself in all her power could not rid the world of something so threatening as Grima and spare the denizens of the world the trouble. Then again, she wasn't a true Goddess, just a very powerful Manakete acting like one seeing how there were no Deities in Ylisse, and she wanted to see the humans improve and better themselves, to stand up against every threat around them. She didn't have the power to eradicate the dragon, and she could only hope that one of the earthly life forms could do the job for her. _"Only a true Deity can truly annihilate the Fell Dragon or the Fell Dragon himself, and we all know that he would never commit such an action willingly…"_

"Unless the Fell Dragon also happens to be me," Robin added. "And I do have the option of simply allowing Chrom to finish him off in my place. But then there's the other option…"

"_The option of opting to destroy the Fell Dragon with the power you both share in your hearts,"_ 'Nagi' stated, never taking her eyes off of the tactician. _"Because of the space-time travel and the link that you both hold with each other, Grima has exposed himself to a fatal weakness indeed…but, finishing him in this manner also has its own price to pay…"_

"I cease to exist…" the man added somberly. "Grima will be gone for good, and that means that this world will never have to deal with him ever again, but then I dissipate from the fabric of reality…"

"_The only hope for you in that scenario is that the bonds between you and your comrades are strong enough to ensure that you return…however, even if they are as strong as they possibly could be, it is still a slim chance that you will defy the cessation of existence…"_

"Essentially, I'm not guaranteed to ever come back in this manner…I'd be abandoning my own life to completely destroy one creature, and another threat can come up in Grima's place—but that would still be one less dangerous entity to worry about, and the others can live their lives without fear of Grima ever resurfacing…"

"_A selfless wish for someone who essentially had their life robbed from them by the Fell Dragon…I am certain that you still long for your old memories…"_ 'Nagi' studied Robin's form; he appeared as though he was the most stoic individual you could come across, but she had to remind herself that there was still a multitude of things going on in his head than he ever let on. _'Robin…_' She never knew why exactly she had become so drawn to him, he was but one man out of everything else in the world, an almost ordinary human man who was bred to be the perfect vessel of the Fell Dragon, and someone she should by all rights be focused on destroying as the Fell Dragon's nemesis and divine protector of the world. And somehow, she could never bring herself to do it. She had no doubt that if she tried hard enough she would find more creatures out in the world similar him, but at the same time she knew that she could never find anyone who was exactly like him. Not even Marth himself was exactly like Robin, and while they were similar they had stark differences. The next sound that came out of his mouth had brought her out of her thoughts.

"In all honesty Nagi, I'm not even entirely sure what course of action I'd take when dealing with Grima—I'm too split on what I want to do…everything that has happened in my life…it's really difficult to come to a solid conclusion right now…now I know why you wanted to speak to me all by myself with no one else to come and see me, because you believe that they would influence me into making a choice, no doubt having Chrom deal the final blow…"

"_Yes, most of them would, Chrom especially…he is vehement against the idea of having you sacrifice your entire existence to slay Grima once and for all, many of the Shepherds are…it would break their hearts to know that you had given up your entire being for their sake and for the world…"_

"They care about me, each of them for different reasons, but I think it's safe to say that they all care for me on a personal level at least…"

"_Even so, regardless of your ultimate decision…I—I will choose to honor and respect it for you…you are a…a close companion of mine, and in truth, it will hurt me dearly to watch you die as such. If you do decide to make that choice and…you do not come back…I…"_

She paused for a moment, stopping herself from getting too emotional and to gather her thoughts, causing Robin to start worrying about her. "…Nagi, are you alright?" Somehow, he thought that she was holding back a sneeze, and he almost got ready to clutch his shirt for dear life until she spoke again.

"_I just—I just wish for you to know that…I am so very blessed to have ever known such a man like you…do not think that I am simply flattering you, what I say is truly heartfelt…I have watched you as you have stood up against all odds, even when the situation had become hopelessly bleak…you may have been rattled harshly by the revelation of your origins, but you still persevered…you truly are a special man worthy of the same reverence attributed to Marth, the Hero King…"_

"N-Nagi…" Now Robin was blushing madly, receiving these kinds of genuine compliments from someone as divine as 'Nagi' left him speechless. "I—I don't know what to say…" She radiantly smiled at him, despite trying to fight back some of the emotions that threatened to flow out of her.

"_Perhaps silence is the only thing that needs to be said in this situation…in the case of the Fell Dragon, this means that you have yet to come to a solid decision…"_

"Yeah…"

"_We will need to strike him soon before he begins his destruction of the world, until then you have much more time to sort this issue out…"_

"…So…I suppose that this is the end of the discussion you wanted to have with me…"

"_I suppose so…but as I have said before…whatever you choose, I will support it regardless of what others may think on the matter…remember that always…"_ 'Nagi' took Robin's hands into her own and gave them a gentle squeeze, affirming him that she meant it wholeheartedly.

"I will Nagi," the snow haired man nodded, "I will…although…I'm not exactly ready to return to camp just yet."

"_And why is that?"_ the Manakete inquired.

"I wanted to spend more time with you…you know…just the two of us, away from camp. Besides, I need to take a meditation break from this whole business anyways, and you did say that you came here to meditate right?"

"_That I did."_

"Well, why don't we meditate with each other together?"

"…_Very well…but first, you must remove your clothes…"_

This had Robin confused at first, wondering why she would suggest meditating without clothes. Unless…"Waaaaaiiiit a minute…are we actually going to…y-you can't be—"

"_I am indeed serious. Also, you are in desperate need for a thorough cleansing anyways, especially literally speaking. The odors permeating off of you are none too pleasant…"_ 'Nagi' was now back to her playful mood, stifling a laughter from herself and causing the man to shout with indignation at being called strong smelling.

"Hey! I just bathed yesterday!"

"_That does not count; you smell, plain and simple, and you need to get washed anyways…*sniff* _ugh_, now that I think about it, I too need to cleanse myself. No one desires to be near someone who smells as though they have trotted through a wasteland…but you need to disrobe first."_

"Why _me_?!"

"_Because I said so, now go on, rid yourself of such dirty garments. I will not sit about waiting for you for the rest of the day; if you will not, I will unclothe you myself."_

"What?! No, I'm fine, I'll take off my clothes myself…" He started to remove his shirt but caught 'Nagi' staring at him. "Ummmmm…"

"_Oh come now, there is no need to be shy in my presence Robin, we are close companions are we not? These things should be of no trivial consequence…"_ She did honestly consider themselves to be intimate friends, but she was mostly just trying to get him to undress for her.

"A-alright then…" The tactician quickly managed to toss off his shirt, earning an _"Oh mercy me…"_ from the Manakete across from him. Now his blush had become a full facial flush of scarlet, even as he removed his gloves and foot wear. When he finally removed his pants, he felt an intense urge to cover himself, feeling vulnerable like this. He pressed on, finally getting to the hem of his undergarments and mentally preparing himself to expose his manhood to the divine dragon 'Nagi' herself. _'Well, here goes nothing…'_

* * *

**Author's Departure Paragraph: and THAT is the end of the A Support, and the. Didn't think that I was gonna throw in some humor didja, well the next part is certainly going to put more emphasis on the humor (and the ****_sauciness_**** to boot *raises eyebrows suggestively*) I admit, I had some difficulty writing this one, but hey I managed to pull it off, and I know for sure that I ****_will_**** have difficulty writing the next part (and the next chapter for my other story). Not much else to say other than I hope you liked this chapter, prepare yourself for the next one, and from here on out I will strive to update my stories within two weeks at most (within a week at least and at night). This is Blue Sun Studios signing off of the air!**


	4. Male Avatar and Naga: S Rank Part 1

**Author's Introduction Notes: pleasant day people, this is Blue Sun Studios on the air with you all. I apologize for the massive delay with this chapter; I got caught up in a lot of other stuff and didn't have time to make this. Also, I've stumble across writers block AGAIN for my other story; I'm open to ideas guys just so you know, seriously, I need help with the next part of Re-Awakening and getting it done. That and I was seriously tired when I wrote this, so hopefully it isn't terrible. Without further ado, it's time to finally get what you all have been waiting for: ****the disclaimer**** the S Rank Support chapter (but in all seriousness, I **_**do**_** have to do this disclaimer)!**

**The following is a nonprofit, fan based fiction. Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon through Fire Emblem Awakening are all owned by Intelligent Studios and Nintendo. Please support the official releases. WARNING: this story in its entirety contains content that some viewers (i.e. you) may find inappropriate, offensive, and/or uncomfortable. If you are a minor, unsure about reading this fiction, or some other third thing that shouldn't be here, I advise you not to not view this. For those of you who are allowed to and are all set to read this, please review at your own discretion.**

"" **indicates spoken dialogue while **_**''**_** indicates thought dialogue.**

* * *

_**Male**_ _**Avatar**_ _**and**_ _**Naga**_ _**Supports**_

_**S**_ _**Rank Part 1**_

* * *

Robin couldn't believe what he was about to do; he had stripped himself of every article of clothing except for his underwear, which he was about to remove as well. He had already come this far with exposing his body to Naga, or "Nagi", who was essentially the closest entity that Ylisse had to a Goddess, so he may as well walk this entire road to its end. He slowly tugged the hem of his underwear downwards and paused for a second or two in slight embarrassment, stopping once he had gotten to the base of his shaft, but he kept going, continuing the journey south. 'Nagi' could see a fairly medium thicket of dark gray hair above his manhood, and while she couldn't exactly see Robin's "family jewels" from him blocking it, she would in just a short moment. The last remaining article of clothing had been pulled past his ankles within a quarter of a minute and folded neatly on the ground; now Robin was completely naked before 'Nagi', his face (fortunately figuratively) catching on fire as he did nothing to hide his manhood from her.

"_Ah…just as I have suspected…"_ the Manakete started, _"it appears that your tactics are not the only assets you possess…"_ She clearly liked what she saw, and had anyone else been there with her they would understand. A thin yet muscular frame perpetually hidden underneath his cloak, and now she beheld its unadulterated form in all its glory. _"You clearly understand how to tone and balance your stature…"_

"Okay, now I _know_ that you're flattering me…" Robin nervously smiled with a flush on his face that is impossible to miss, "though knowing you it must be earnest opinion…"

"_Not opinion Robin, _fact_. I have seen many beings that walked this Earth and you are a fine blend on musculature and leanness, a rarity. Not to mention that when you are truly self-conscious about your appearance you truly take detail about it…"_ The Manakete was curious; most people didn't have bodies like this. They were either much more muscular or much less muscular. And while she heard that Chrom was of similar build she could not witness the truth for herself. _"Have you ever in your life exercised your body to appear as handsome as you do for anyone in particular? As far as you can remember at the least?"_

Robin didn't know whether he should respond to that or not, but he gave it a shot anyways and spoke as honest as he could. "W-well…the thought itself rarely came to me, and I just focused on maintaining a healthy-as-possible body just for the sake of being strong and healthy…but, it doesn't hurt when you want to look your best for someone you…care for a lot…"

"_Then whoever it is you have in mind they must be a very lucky person indeed…"_

'_They sure are…'_ the snownette agreed in his mind, _'they surely are a very lucky person…'_

A moment of silence crept upon the two, 'Nagi' still "eating" up Robin's frame as if he was a succulent piece of meat. She stopped herself once the analogy made it to her mind. _'Cease with this Nagi, he is not an object of desire and lust for you to devour, even as he is quite a fine specimen of a man…'_ _"…I suppose that this is the part where I must disrobe myself as well…"_

"Wait, you're going to—"

"_A sufficiently divine being must be the one to physically escort another being seeking baptism into the waters, lest the latter be scorched with holy fire should they try treading alone with insufficient divinity, and I do not wish to test and see if you are "worthy" enough to walk in by yourself in the event that you are not…"_

"O-oh…of course then…but a question: why must both of us be, you know, in the buff?"

"_Doing so is a requirement for the waters to take any effect. We are all born with a lack of clothing and bodily enhancements, and entering these waters with nary a hint of such represents that we come as we are in our natural state to cleanse ourselves. It is as if you confess your love to another with everything you are, hiding no affections or feelings, or as some say "speaking from the heart"."_

"Ah…I see…" _'Speaking from the heart she says…despite my own heart telling me to let it speak freely to Nagi, my mind says that I should wait until the time's right…'_ "Wait, does that mean that we have to empty our minds of anything that is considered "unholy"?"

"No, we do not. All emotions we ever feel in our lives are naturally felt even if they are not considered clean ones, some moreso than others, and ranging from individual to individual. These waters can help you feel more in control of your own emotions and thoughts, and to help them feel more natural to you…in any case I should remove my own clothing now…"

Robin began to protest until he remembered that it was a requirement. In truth, he wasn't sure if he was "worthy enough" to look at her nude frame or whether it was right, but he pushed those thoughts in the back of his head. The Manakete standing across from him stood straight and closed her eyes, holding her arms stretched horizontally at shoulder level. Slowly, her outfit lit up a golden shine as she chanted something in a tongue Robin couldn't understand.

"_**Kahliir nahlrii avok un lok, shun dii kopraan do daar volunduv riiv, vos zey wah paagol voth nid paak ko daar buld dii monah ahrk bormah lost bolaav amiv dimaar."**_ The particles of fabric and jewelry disintegrated off of her body into light particles and then into nothing, starting from the top of her body and travelling downwards. The tactician watched with anticipation as the travelling motes of light reached her bosom, and once they were on full display he swore that he almost busted a nut or two. _'Oh Gods, they're just like I imagined them to be,'_ he thought to himself as he bit his lip swallowing some air. He never fancied himself as a man who lusted after a woman's body like some of the other Shepherds, but 'Nagi' had been invading his thoughts more than once since her arrival and the night of her visit. It helped that she had been quite friendly towards him throughout the short time they've known each.

"_**B**__**rehnok**__** daar nivzah karaak nol zey oo lot kahliir nahlrii, ful tol Zu'u aal aak dii lokalaht kotin shun lom…"**_ 'Nagi' focused her thoughts purely on channeling power into the chant, ignoring how her hairless womanhood was slowly revealing itself to Robin; she wouldn't have minded either way as she intended for him (and only him) to bear witness to its fleshy glory anyhow, and now was a perfect time for such. She even remained stoic as she heard the grunts of her male companion and some liquid spurts once her rosy lips introduced themselves to him. The light kept going until the fabric of her dress had completely eroded at her feet and made her completely naked before Robin. Lowering her arms at her sides and opening her eyes, she could see an entranced look upon the man's face with a smear of blood around his nostrils. She managed a smile on her as she saw his rather excited sword pointing right at her and decided to tease him for a little.

"_So Robin,"_ she spoke in a sensual voice, getting his attention quickly, _"I assume that you are quite enamored with what you see? You can be completely honest with me, I will not judge you for your answer."_ Robin would be flat out lying his ass off if he said he wasn't captured by her looks; in fact, she looked much better than what he fantasized her to look like. He didn't want to come across too much like a "man", but he answered her question with total sincerity.

"You look…really stunning Nagi. I don't want to sound, you know, perverted, but you look much more beautiful than how I imagined you…"

"_Ah, so you have been fantasizing of me before?"_

"…yes, I have. Several times in fact." He just could not fight off the red painted on his face or the red dripping down his nose every time he looked at her "assets". "Honestly, now I'm starting to think that you have a thing for me seeing how casual about this you're acting."

'_You have no idea my dear Robin…'_

"I remember the talk back in my tent and afterwards when you left, I could have sworn that I was imagining things when I saw you sway your hips. Now, I don't think I was being delirious back then."

The divine dragon's face took on a look of mock shock for a moment, which she subverts quickly with a laugh. _"Impressive; I did not think you had noticed it then."_

"Hey, I AM the army's chief strategist," the man proudly declared with a puff of his chest, "I notice quite a few little details that tend to go unnoticed every now and then. The little hip trick you did last night, the fact that you volunteered to be my partner back at the Grimleal skirmish when you had dozens of other choices, Chrom included, the fact you seemed to be in conflict with yourself when you spoke about my decision towards dealing with Grima, and you only ever act casual around me, in your own formal-esque manner. As any philosopher would say: the first time's intentional, the second time's a coincidence, and the third's an intentional action."

"_You are so very perceptive Robin,"_ 'Nagi' laughed, _"and so very correct…"_ The smile faded from her face and she got serious. _"…and I am to assume that you have an idea of the reasons behind these actions, right?"_

"…of course I do Nagi," Robin replied, his visage adopting a similar palette, "It's because you care about me deeply, and that you like me on a personal level isn't it?"

"_That is correct…"_

"But there's more to it than just that isn't it? You show concern for the other members of this army, but you showed more concern for my wellbeing during that last battle, and it can't be just because I'm the tactician…" She stayed quiet, letting Robin continue on with his observations. "You showed a ferocity in defending me in battle that is often reserved for close individuals. The way you looked then, I'm sure that there was more to protecting me for you than simply someone saving their strategist. Even when I was taken out of the fight, Chrom told me that you never let your gaze drift from me for long even in the thick of combat, and you carried me back to camp and nursed me to health, never leaving my side until I was better."

"You are a very close, no, intimate companion of mine. If it were up to me I would see to it that you are never harmed…"

"I admire that Nagi, I really do. But other than a likening towards me, I feel that there is another underlying emotion that drives you to do this; it's sympathy for me isn't it?"

"…_yes, it is. I am not omnipotent, but I can see many things. You were someone that, by all virtue of my position, I should have antagonized by virtue of someone of my Exalted Blood, namely Chrom's family, sent against you to prevent the Fell Dragon from ever resurfacing through you by all costs…but your mother spared you that fate when you were born so I merely left your fate to her and, as some would say, ignored you…"_

"And then I lost my memory…"

"_Indeed…you had a life, and it was stolen by Grima…all because he wanted to prevent Lucina from changing the course of this world's final destination…he chose to force a union with you, the attempt failing and wiping all memories of yourself completely, save for your memories of only your name and a dream of becoming a master tactician…"_

"_Grima…"_ Robin growled out, his fists balled up and almost drawing blood from the harsh pressure. 'Nagi' looked at the man with a look of knowing, aware that while he looked to the future he still longed for answers for his past, especially with the confirmation that he no longer has them. She could see him stare at the floor absent-mindedly, anger etched across his face. "He _will_ fall…"

"_And he will Robin…if possible, we will bring him down…_together_…"_

"Thank you…you felt sympathy for me when everything I had was unexpectedly taken from me…"

"_I felt that even though you were destined to become the Fell Dragon themselves, such a thing should not have happened to even you…despite me telling the Shepherds that I was no Goddess, part of me wished that I was, or that I was one who did not want to be recognized as such…I may have convinced myself that it was true, and as a Goddess I should not interfere with the affairs of the world, even your journey and struggles…it—it was painful to watch you go through what you did and do nothing about it, especially with the revelation of your origins and your theft of the Shield of Seals against your will and control, Lucina revealing to you that you were the murderer of who is possibly the closest person you have to family, and the knowledge that depending on what your ultimate choice was with Grima…I could not stand to witness you go through any more pain. The others comforted you and you pulled through…but I wished that I could have done more for you—that was when I decided to cease with my so-called "Goddess complex" and come back down to the world I was born in and protect it like a true protector would, and to be there for you…"_

"…I'm glad you did Nagi, otherwise I would not have met someone like you…and if I'm correct to assume, that means that there's still more to this right?"

"_Yes there is Robin…"_ _'Oh how I desire you would state the obvious already Robin…please, enough of this filler, I just wish you would tell me to my face why I am doing all of this…'_ Almost as if in response to her mental pleading, Robin spoke up again, this time intending to get straight to the point.

"I—I believe that the ultimate reason you're doing all of this is because…you're actually in love with me…" As he said that last part, it was essentially pointless to act as if emotions weren't high between them anymore. He's convinced that she has feelings for him, or at least he hopes so. What 'Nagi' said next confirmed the question he's been asking himself for a decent amount of time, ever since he started fantasizing of her.

"…_and you are correct in your assumption. I am in love with you, Robin…"_ 'Nagi' said that only because she did not want to hide anything from him any longer, even if his heart belonged to someone else. _"I did not have feelings for you in the beginning, but as time had gone by, I found that you had many charms to you…you were also a man who faced many things and persevered against whatever odds were presented to you…many other men have their own charms, but yours were the ones that especially drew me to you more and more…if you need more confirmation for any doubts you have, I love you with a certainty and emotion that cannot be moved, my heart belongs to you, and only you…"_

"…Nagi…I am so glad to hear that…" Robin stated, a smile creeping to his face. 'Nagi' wondered to herself, what did this mean? 'Could he possibly?' The man walked forward and took the Manakete's hands into his own and continued, "Because I have the same feelings for you as well." It was 'Nagi's' turn to be surprised; of all the women that Robin would have an attraction towards, she didn't expect herself to be one. 'I was certain that it was another woman he had known for much longer than me…' "I…believe I began falling for you after the conversation last night…you impressed me greatly with your compassion for life and your will to make this world a better place despite how it may seem hopeless instead of giving up, I really like that and I find it uplifting…you're also a joy to be around with your mischievous side and smart as well…I also have something for you, I think that it's in one of my coat pockets…"

'Nagi' saw the man walk over to his coat and carefully avoid touching any snot on it, eliciting a small laugh from his companion. Rummaging through all of his pockets he finally came across what he was looking for. 'Nagi' could see that he held a small box in his hands, already knowing what it was, but the fact that he went through the trouble for it and what this meant was the reason she had her hands over her mouth. Robin strode over to her and ended up kneeling before her tall frame, opening the case and showing two beautiful white gold rings in the shape of a curled Divine Dragon holding a carved Dragonstone+ in the mouth. "Just making these ended up costing quite a fortune, and finding the stones for them was even harder but I managed." Robin then cleared his throat, preparing to confess to his soon-to-be wife:

"_I love you with everything I am my love, and while I don't have any answers for my past, I do have a future to look forward to, together with you my love…"_ He watched her face and could tell that he just made her the happiest Manakete woman alive, smiling up at her and continuing on. "Nagi, may I do you the honor of becoming your wedded husband?"

'_Oh my Gods…it's happening…it's actually and finally happening…'_ 'Nagi' cheered in her head. _'For so long have I desired a lover who loves me, and whom I love back…'_ No longer would 'Nagi' have to be alone again now that she has found a companion to live life together with, and she did not plan on returning to the heavens again any time soon. She could start a family again and maybe even be reunited with her long separated daughter Tiki. Overjoyed, she snatched up Robin into her arms and held him in a tight hug, who reciprocated the gesture. "Yes Robin, I will become your wife, yes and yes many times over!" The man she held in her arms couldn't stop the large smile that seemed glued on his face; he knew that he was truly a lucky man to have someone like 'Nagi', and the fact that she was so happy to accept put him in such a bright mood.

"And I'll become your husband and love you with every part of me Nagi, I swear it." It didn't take 'Nagi' long to decipher the unintended meaning behind Robin's words, her mischievous side coming back for a moment.

"Oh ho, is that so Robin, _every_ part of you? Even your excited member in your nether regions?" Robin looked at her in confusion for a second or two until the realization crept in that his member was poking at her. At first he felt embarrassment, but seeing as how they were now together, the thought of what was to come slowly began to feel right to him. 'Nagi' could see this in him, and teased him a little more over it. "My word, Robin; we've only wed for less than a proper minute and you're already thinking about _that_?"

Somehow, he couldn't feel anymore shame about such thoughts anymore, and he honestly couldn't care if she didn't. "I've already envisioned your body joined with mine in my dreams, and now that we're married why not?"

"Not yet, though, you are still due for a baptism and bath, and I am due for a rejuvenation. Oh, and no wedding rings allowed until we are finished."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." 'Nagi' lowered herself so that Robin could set the ring box down, but once he did she swiftly hoisted back into her arms, carrying him how a groom would usually hold his bride. Strolling over and into the water at knee deep depth, her body took on a brighter glow. She began to hold Robin high into the air and began chanting something else in her unknown tongue.

"_**Kahliir nahlrii ahrk dovah avok un lok, vokrii dii soven suleyk amiv zey ful tol Zu'u aal jaaril daar lein tol hi lokal ful pogaas, ahrk shun dii lokalaht gein nol naan vostahdim fus tol lost niist dilos volk nau mok…"**_ She kept walking into the water further until it came above her head, Robin showing worry over being submerged but held his faith in 'Nagi'. Once the water was over both of their heads, Robin felt as if his body was quite literally being scrubbed in every place imaginable, which felt odd at the very least. Then Robin felt something inside of him slowly dissipating; he could feel it in his chest, making him feel lighter but not in the dizzying way, as if something heavy was lifted from him. 'Nagi' on the other hand had felt like her body had been filled with power, power that she thought was long gone. She wondered how much of it had been sealed away from long ago, but she felt it all coming back to her. The two of them stayed under the water's surface for a full two minutes until they could no longer feel anything happening to them. _'It is done,'_ 'Nagi' took this as a sign that they were done, and began moving towards the water's edge. "The procedures are over Robin. Now tell me, do you feel any different?"

"Aside of feeling squeaky clean I feel a lightness in my chest…is this supposed to represent something?"

"Yes; your heart was very heavy over a few choice things in your life. Those burdens had been lifted."

"Ah, no wonder…say, you feel anything either?"

"Yes: I recovered more power than I thought I would. This should ensure that I will have enough strength to combat the Fell Dragon Grima and much more…my days as acting as a Goddess are over, but I will do what I can for this world. Now, I believe that there is one more thing we must do to seal our marriage."

"And that would be—oh right, the rings." Once they were on land Robin walked over to pick up the box he had. Opening it, he took out a ring from the box and held 'Nagi's' left hand out. "Alright, here goes…" He slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger, the water making it easier for it to fit onto her, and it turned out to be quite a snug fit like he predicted. "Well, would you look at that? It's a pretty perfect fit."

"That it is. Now, allow me to do you; I simply can't have you doing all of the work." The Manakete pulled out the second ring and knelt down to the man's, holding his hand in her own ringed one, putting the ring on him as he did her. And just like with her, the ring was fairly sizable enough to go onto the finger with no difficulty. "Now, it is truly official."

"I'm trying to imagine if a priest was here, what would he say?"

"Perhaps "You may now kiss the bride" would be it."

"Of course, that's what he'd—mmph?!" Robin was cut off by 'Nagi's' holding his face and her lips meeting with his, sending his eyes flying wide open. 'Aw dang it, I wanted the first kiss…oh well, it wouldn't really matter anyways.' He melted into the passionate kiss, never minding that they were still without clothes as they embraced, and he even didn't show much surprise when 'Nagi's' tongue snuck into his own mouth. He decided to up the ante by playing a battle of sorts with her, feeling bold and competitive by making forceful pushes against her own all the while grunting.

'_Mmhmm…so you wish to play rough? Two can try at that game.'_ Of course the Manakete would not lose this battle to him even if he was the tactician, twisting her tongue in rather erratic but sensual patterns hoping to throw him off guard and claim victory. Adding more fuel to their little fire was 'Nagi' moving to overpower Robin with her weight and force him onto his back while laying on top of him, not moving her mouth from his. He slowed his movement in response to this, just what 'Nagi' expected him to do and picked up her own pace while stroking his body to disrupt his train of thought.

'_Damnit, she's moving t-too fast for me, and what's worse, she's—she's—oh Gods I can't do this!'_ If he wasn't turned on to the point of complete motionless he was now. He laid helpless against her merciless caresses, and he'd just about considered himself defeated in their little competition. But she stopped, apparently done swapping spit with him as she took her mouth off of him and sat up around his waist. He looked up at her, seeing her face etched with a satisfied and rather cocky smirk on it. Her eyes were half lidded from the lust spreading through her body, and while she was done with the Rosannese kissing, she was far from finished with him.

"Looks like I have won this battle, but this little war is far from over," she said resting a hand at her chin, "who will come out victorious in the end, I wonder?"

"Don't think that your Manakete powers will net you another victory Nagi, 'cause I'm just getting warmed up." Now Robin was sure that he'd win this next sensual skirmish, flashing a cocky smile at 'Nagi'. "I know that I say this a lot but I AM the tactician here; I always find a way to become victorious."

"We shall see about that my little tactician, but a cunning mind is not the _only_ factor to secure victory you should know."

"I know that, now get ready to get taste sweet defeat, among _other_ things my dear Manakete."

* * *

**Author's Departure Notes: and that is the first part of the FanFiction. Again, I sincerely apologize for the freakishly long delay with this entry. And no, I did not intend to make this a two parter either or for it to be as long as it is, that was born out of a desire to give you guys another part already and have something to entertain yourselves with. The next part will be an outright lemon scene, just to give you guys a heads up; that and I have to write the next part for my other story too. I hope you guys liked this part and be sure to let me know how I did. This is Blue Sun Studios signing off the air!**


	5. Male Avatar and Naga: S Rank Finale

**Author's Introduction Notes: welcome back everybody, this is Blue Sun Studios on the air with you all to bring you the second part of the Male Avatar and Naga Supports. As noted by the conclusion of part 1, this part will be a purely lemon scene; by virtue of how supports work in Fire Emblem Awakening the previous part could qualify as the end of the supports, but I wouldn't go and do that after teasing you guys with allusions of the pairing getting some. Also, I had an extremely awkward time trying to get this part done for obvious reasons, but I tried my best. Anyways, let's get the disclaimer out of the way.**

**The following is a nonprofit, fan based fiction. Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon through Fire Emblem Awakening are all owned by Intelligent Studios and Nintendo. Please support the official releases. WARNING: this story in its entirety contains content that some viewers (i.e. you) may find inappropriate, offensive, and/or uncomfortable. If you are a minor, unsure about reading this fiction, or some other third thing that shouldn't be here, I advise you not to not view this. For those of you who are allowed to and are all set to read this, please review at your own discretion.**

"" **indicates spoken dialogue while **_**''**_** indicates thought dialogue.**

* * *

_**Male**_ _**Avatar**_ _**and**_ _**Naga**_ _**Supports**_

_**S**_ _**Rank Part 2**_

* * *

'Nagi', sat atop her newly wedded husband Robin, stared into his eyes while anticipating what his next move would be. She likened the whole ordeal to a war of romantic and sensual proportions, and she was determined to be the one victorious at every battle. Robin himself had let his eyes wander down to her sheath, a small smile of admiration tugging at his lips. His wife noticed this of course and she could feel his erection stiffening itself further, an idea forming itself in her head. She then spoke to him, "I believe I have found a new…_battle_ for us to fight…"

"And what would that be?" As with earlier, she closed her eyes and began another one of her foreign chants, but strangely he could understand what she was saying this time.

"_**Stahdim nahlrii wo praan avok un lok, vuldak dii buld ful tol Zu'u aal kos vos wah ligend dii lokalaat wah pruzaan do dii vosmaar…"**_ He watched her body take a white glow again, but this time her body appeared to be slowly shrinking before his eyes. He bore witness to her performing many actions with her powers, and even as he had an idea of what she meant with her chant he never entirely expected something like this. Once the procedure was done and the glowing had faded, the man was left awestruck at the sheer scope of her powers that allowed her to do this.

"I take it that you are impressed…"

"Very much so; is there virtually anything you can't do?"

"Aside of ending the Fell Dragon for good, I do not believe so." An undeniable grin spread across her and before Robin could question her on it she began rotating her body over him, shifting her position until his sword was before her face and her own sheath was above Robin's own. "We will begin with oral pleasures; the competition here is to see who will climax first, and whoever does loses."

"And that means that while you suck me off I have to eat you out right?"

"That is one way of phrasing it," she responded while laughing. Wasting no more time with talk, she took the shaft of her husband's genitals into one hand, his jewels into her other hand, and used the former one to start stroking it to get things started. The skin felt so warm to her touch, and she could feel some veins bulging underneath; that last part didn't surprise her much since but it still made this feel somewhat disturbing. She ignored the feeling and kept jacking Robin off, her fingers and palm ghosting over every inch of the cock in firm and slow movements. At the same time, she could feel her man's hands on each of her rear moons, figuring that he was still new to this. "How am I doing for my first time Robin?"

"_Ooohhhh…_you're doing _really_ well there, better than all the times I've ever masturbated."

"Masturbation pales in comparison to my touches," she exclaimed with pride, "And it pales even further to this." Done with the hand strokes, she kissed the head of Robin's cock and quickly began to massage it with her tongue. She could hear him moan at the movement, pleased to see that she still appeared to have a lead. She went from swirling her tongue at the tip to bathing the whole thing as if she was enjoying a frozen treat, but before she made another move she felt a wet tongue lash out at her clit, catching the Manakete woman off guard.

"Surprised?" Robin called out from under her, "Can't let you do all the work you know." He took this opportunity to apply his slick touch to her needy clit, going at a steady pace as his horny body would allow. It took him most of his willpower not to lose it once his wife's mouth went down on him and a hand began massaging his seed sack, intent on not losing this little bout. He internally grinned at this; he always enjoyed a competition with his peers, and he was especially determined to better 'Nagi'.

"If you want, you can let me win this round," he told her in an almost smug tone, "Either that or I win this one myself." As if to emphasize his point he took her ass and greedily shoved it into his face, thrusting his tongue even deeper inside of her. The sudden gesture earned a throaty and satisfactory groan from 'Nagi' muffled by the cock in her mouth and she began to slow down a little. 'Perfect,' he thought, 'I've masturbated quite a bit so I'm used to some of these sensations, now for part two…' Quickly taking his tongue out of 'Nagi' for a second and lubricating his free arm's middle finger, he resumed his previous action, used one arm to hold her down, and prepared his free arm for his next action. He never got the chance to do what he desired though, as a foreign sensation had him jerking and gasp out.

'Nagi' somehow guessed what he was going to do next and beat him to the punch; one of her free fingers was already laden with saliva, and she swiftly thrust it inside of his hole. Stopping her blowjob, she looked back at him and saw that she had snuck on him yet again, smiling that she surprised him. "You are still welcome to try that little trick if you want, but if you thought to surprise me then I am sorry to disappoint…" Not even giving him a chance to counter react she went back down on him and sped up her pace, sucking on his pride like there was no tomorrow.

'_Gods Damnit, she does it again!'_ he mentally whined while physically struggling to get back into the game but with no avail. _'She-she just…just…ah, no…!'_ He lay there helpless yet again as 'Nagi' made synchronized assaults on his genitals and anus, bringing him even closer to his climax. Her refusal to let up and give him so much a single victory and the steadily increasing speed she went left him.

'_It appears that I am victorious once more,'_ 'Nagi' triumphantly thought to herself, feeling Robin's body start with little spasms and tensing up the faster she went, hearing his breathing beginning to hitch and his moaning becoming uncontrolled. She figured that he was likely to announce his climax, but not wanting him to spoil the mood with it she took her thrusting finger and swiftly plunged it inside of him for the last time. He screamed out in visceral pleasure just like she predicted; taking her lips off of his member at a speed he wouldn't have been able to see, she watched as his load blasted out of him with such force and in a quantity she initially did not expect.

"Impressive," she mused to herself, looking back at him to see his eyes nearly rolled into the back off his head, his body and breath trembling from her unforeseen treatment. 'Hmmm…it seems that that was a little too much for him to handle…' She won the competition twice in a row, a feeling of pride and satisfaction coming to her in spades, and being the Manakete she is, she began devising a way to assert her victory.

'_Gaaaahhhhh…she beat me…again…'_ Robin couldn't believe it, but he was utterly out-gambitted by his wife. He was the strategist here and he couldn't even manage a single victory over her, not because she was a woman but because he was a competitive man, especially towards her and Chrom. He couldn't exactly stand a continued string of losing, but he felt too exhausted to do much right now. It took him at least ten more seconds for reality to come back to him, finally noticing 'Nagi's' bottom squatted over his head.

"Are you alright my love?" she cooed to him, "I sincerely hope that you are not all burned out from that, because I still have more energy to go."

"N-no, I'm…I'm fine…really…" Of course, that's what he told her, but he honestly didn't feel up to anymore activities for the moment, the surprise attack on his anus stealing the wind out of him.

"Really now," she asked feigning a look of deep thought then flashed a mischievous smirk at him. "It does not appear such to me. Mayhap my eyes are fooling me?"

"Come on Nagi don't—"

"Oh well, perhaps we can continue our little tryst another occasion when you have recovered enough of your strength. Or, rather, I will just have to pleasure my poor, _needy_ self in your absence…" The look she gave him bordered on cruel and evil to him; she wasn't really going to do this to him was she? His eyes went to an arm of hers slowly making its way to her bosom and another travelling towards her rosy valley, his wife staring down at him the entire time.

'Nagi' herself was enjoying this greatly; she knew that this would surely get under his skin seeing his own lover masturbate in front of him and him being unable to do much to pleasure her. Hell it would've irritated herself too but she was feeling particularly sadistic right now. Those thoughts were pushed deep into her own mind as she felt her fingers caressing her form, her left ones taking care of her untouched breasts while her right ones attended to her lower lips. She then deliberately started playing up some of her moaning but made them sound believable, giving the appearance that it was more pleasurable than what Robin did to her. Her eyes meeting his confirmed that her little scheme was working, his face taking on a mixture of offense and shock.

'_I can't believe that she's doing this!'_ he internally shouted, _'No way, this has to be some ploy of hers, it has to be!'_

"Whatever is the problem my dear Robin?" Taking it up a notch she decided to stick two fingers deep inside of her and went into licking her breasts back and forth. She was definitely past horny at this point and desperately wanted Robin to ravish her with all his force, but she needed to play her cards right and goad him into it. It almost made her feel like a teasing cunt, especially since she actually used a power to hold him still for some time, but she knew that he would prevail and give her just that, and that she would be the best lay he would ever have. "Are you simply pleasured by watching my divine form satisfy itself? I long for when you can truly bring me to the throes of ecstasy, but I suppose that I must journey there myself…"

'_Damnit, why can't I move?'_ Robin pondered; he should be more than capable of getting back up and making love to her, but for some reason he could not fathom his body refused to listen to him. Trying to do something for a whole minute had been fruitless, and the scene of torturous pleasure before his eyes only made him a little angered yet somewhat panicked. _'Don't you climax without me…_please_…let _me_ be the one to take you there…'_

"Yes…oh _yes_…_mmmm…_" 'Nagi' kept herself at a pace where she would not climax easily but emulated the sensation of holding one back at the same time. "You would do well to hurry my dear, for I—I…!"

'NO!' That was the last straw for Robin; he used every ounce of his willpower to force his body to move, and while it took a lot of effort and struggling, he actually managed to get himself to lunge up at her and use his own strength to pin her down on her back. He didn't look necessarily angry at her, but he couldn't stand the thought of not being able to get his wife off. She looked at him with an expression of genuine surprise, even though she expected him to do something like this sooner or later. "No…no more…let me be the one to give you what you desire Nagi…"

"Then go ahead," she whispered to him while stroking his face, "Give me everything you have to offer; _ravish_ me Robin, completely and utterly…"

"With pleasure…" He snatched up her breasts in each of his hands and positioned his painfully hard cock at her entrance; he remembered to be as nonviolent as he could with his mind nearly drugged with lust, and as he was sliding himself inside of her he felt something strange. It wasn't just strange to him, it just felt so horribly _wrong_, looking to 'Nagi' for an answer. It almost seemed that she was in minor pain even, but she smiled at him and encouraged him to go ahead.

"I have saved this moment for the right one Robin…it will hurt, but I want you to proceed on…take what is rightfully yours…"

"B-but…Tiki…how…?"

"She is my daughter, yes, but I did not conceive her through ordinary means. I will elaborate on that subject later, but just know that I had saved my virginity for my lover…please, go on…" He stared at her for a short moment but nodded his head to her urging. Pushing himself a little harder, he could feel it budge a small amount then gradually give way to him. He kept watching 'Nagi's' face to make sure she was alright, and the further he pushed the more she winced in the feeling; with a final thrust, the barrier that kept him from going in deeper had snapped apart like a rubber band, drawing out a sharp recoil and gasp of pain from the Manakete.

'_Crap…'_ Robin hated that sound of pain, that look on 'Nagi's' face; it hurt him even more when he saw the blood running down his penis, obviously from him breaking her hymen. Before he could feel any guilt from causing her this, she held his face at gave him a reassuring expression, telling him that it was alright. She wanted to cry from her hymen being broken, but she wouldn't show it to him, lest she discourage him from continuing.

"I am fine, Robin…it did hurt me, but it is natural for this to occur. I can work through it, just, please, go on…" She could see the reluctance in her husband's eyes, but as always her ability to judge was spot on; he steeled himself and resumed his actions, shoving his penis inside of her vagina deeper until he felt it completely enveloped and reaching her g-spot. 'Nagi' never felt this before, a new wave of sensational feelings flooding her body. _'Oh Gods…so this is what it feels like…to be penetrated…it feels…so _wonderful_…'_

"N-Nagi…" Robin tried calling out to her when she seemed to be lost in another world, "How…how do you feel?"

"How do I feel? I feel like I am the luckiest Manakete alive…I have never felt this fullness before, and I am glad that it is you who has given me this feeling…"

"And you feel so snug around me…I've always dreamed about feeling this with someone I loved, so you can kind of understand how I feel right now."

"I do. Now, let us make love like no other has ever done before!" With that, Robin happily pulled himself out of her to a degree and started moving back and forth inside 'Nagi's' body and hitting her g-spot each time. This movement had sent shockwaves of pleasure up their bodies as Robin did so, the slick oil continuously pouring from 'Nagi' enhancing the experience for the couple. Robin hadn't forgotten about her breasts either, returning his hands to them and massaging them with utmost dexterity, or as dexterous as he could be in this moment while Rosannese kissing his wife as passionately as he was able to.

"_Mmmmmmm yes_, that's it Robin…_right there…_" 'Nagi' said before her mouth was enclosed with the kiss. She reciprocated the latter gesture, her tongue caught in a feverish dance with his own and reveling in the exquisite attention her bosom was getting. She almost lost herself right then and there when her nipples were being tweaked by Robin's hands, firmly but with a pace that more than had her body twitching at every twist, and the repeated assault on her core was bringing her closer to that final destination with each strike and her self-control was eroding away at a gradual beat. "Oh Gods…so close…_so close_…" She could sense that Robin was getting closer too; his thrusts were hastened every second, his hands' caresses became rougher on her breasts, and his tongue itself was erratically trying to find a rhythm with hers.

Their minds were soon going blank from it all, slowly losing themselves in the heat of the moment and ascending to cloud nine levels. What little grasp on the rest of the world they had was giving in to sheer ecstasy; within a few minutes, no longer were they passionately kissing each other with skill nor did Robin administer his touch to his wife's chest, they were simply holding on to each other as Robin kept at it, his body refusing to slow down in the slightest. As they both clung to each other's' bodies, they completely lost sight of the rest of the world, their senses overloaded with pure pleasure on the physical plane and continuous chanting of names, and it even seemed as if they themselves were melting into and becoming one with each other. At the peak of that union, they could not hold it anymore; their bodies had finally reached the logical climax of their love making. With a final and drawn out scream of unrestrained lust and passion, their sexual components overflowed with the fluids of their bodies, exploding in a powerful release. Vivid colors blinded their eyes for a moment as if they were completely overtaken, and Robin's seed itself flooded 'Nagi's' womb like a torrent. After the energy of their climaxes had subsided completely, Robin slumped onto his wife's frame, heavily breathing from the coming down to Earth feeling as did she, 'Nagi' herself reverting back to her original size. They had lain there for what seemed like an eternity in the afterglow of their glorious sex, basking in the newfound feeling they had experienced. Once he had enough energy and was at least aware enough, Robin turned to face his wife. "Nagi?"

"Yes Robin?"

"I love you so much…I want you to always know that from here and now…"

"Me too Robin…let nothing tear us apart…if the Gods themselves frown upon our union, let us stand against them for as long as we are…"

"Amen to that…say, I'm too exhausted to move right now, you wanna lay here for a little more?"

"…Sure, why not? I'm too tired to transport us back to camp anyways…"

"Heh…to us, forever…"

"To us…forever…" Those were the last words they spoke until they drifted off into Dreamland, resting content within the embrace and smiling that they had finally found that missing gap in their lives; they would treasure their newfound love for as long as they were, the whole world be damned if it dared to sever them apart…

* * *

**Author's Departure Notes: and that officially concludes the Male Avatar and Naga Supports. Man, that took way too long to get started on, and seeing as how this is the first lemon I have ever written in my whole life, it was incredibly awkward to try and write something I thought was fairly good. But that's it folks; that is the absolute end of Robin and Naga's supports with each other, meaning that I can move on to other things such as my other stories and the other supports Naga has in this one. I really hope that you enjoyed reading this part above all else, and that I shall strive to bring you more content. This is Blue Sun Studios signing off the air, and may you all be blessed with much good fortune and happiness in your lives, see you next time!**


End file.
